


Midnight Feast

by Mssilverwoods



Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssilverwoods/pseuds/Mssilverwoods
Summary: After the baking, Spiro kept biscuits 'for later'....! No chapter 2 but would love someone else to write something appropriate if they wish (or inappropriate!)Some mild naughty references
Relationships: Louisa Durrell/Spiros Halikiopoulos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Midnight Feast

‘Have you ever had a midnight feast?’ Louisa wonders of Spiro.

‘Feast?’ He eyes her with a lustful look, ‘you mean…?’ and pulls her closer which is somewhat impossible in the cozy bed in his attic room, and shuffles further down the eiderdown with a cheeky wink.

She tries to look formidable and clearly fails as he quietly laughs, ‘Food, you incorrigible man.’

Wrestling herself from his arms, she pulls on her nightdress and finds her robe, disappearing down the stairs. With a sigh, for he really was thinking of something completely different, he steals after her, intrigued.

He hears Louisa is hissing at someone in the kitchen.‘I hate you. I have been longing for a midnight snack since the mayor bored me to death with his marital problems and I missed tea.’

Spiro tentatively peeks around the door and sees her wrestling a plate from a passing lemur who has decided that the cakes she and Spiro had kept for later were best eaten up. ‘It’s all very well you looking so smug, I will make you pay, in food rations, you beast.’ 

Spiro watches, enchanted, a chuckle escaping his mouth.

Louisa glares at him. ‘You and this lemur, all I need is Roger performing party tricks and I’d have my own circus right here.’

Spiro shakes his head with a smile and Louisa can’t help flick a knowing look at his state of dress, trousers on hips, vest askew. She pulls her robe around her so she’s decent and takes the creature outside, telling it off as she does, ‘Where’s your lady love, you should have shared with her. Dammed lemur.’

‘I have never met anyone quite like you before.’ Spiro grins madly at her and walks past her to the pantry. He opens the lid of a wooden ice-box and pulls out a bowl of cake mix leftover from the morning’s baking activities. ‘Hidden for emergencies.’

‘Did I ever tell you that you are the perfect man?’ Louisa sighs and drifts over to him. 

‘Oh no, finders.. how you say…keepers.’ Spiro darts out of her reach and licks his finger clean, a smile on his mouth as she watches him, captivated. He does this twice before she shakes herself from the reverie that he’s instigated in her mind. He winks when she does. 

‘I had no idea it was there!’ Louisa folds her arms with mock anger. ‘You men do not play fair.’

Spiro leans against the cooker, ‘Okays, you can have some, lady love.’

As she approaches him, he darts out of sight into the living room falling onto the settee laughing. He hears her amused gasp. ‘I’ll come in there and wash your mouth out… you, Greek… oooooh.’

He’s about to find her since the offer sounds very tempting, when she walks into the room. With an arched eyebrow and waving a wooden spoon, she tells him off. ‘Oh dear, you are a very bad man.’

He knows from her teasing face that she's very aware of her effect on him. He falls in love a little more, if that is possible, and promptly drops the bowl in his lap, upside down. 

She’s desperately trying not to laugh as he plays catch up to his own game that’s spiralled out of his control, that much is clear as she drags her eyes from his, down to his lap. There’s one last ace she can play. Glancing down at his lap, she runs a finger lightly through the mix, taking her time to linger and licks her finger, ‘We’d better clean that up. How do you suggest we do that?’


End file.
